


A Love Past Due

by LetsReWriteTheHappyEnding



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Slow Burn, Teacher/Student
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 18:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16023917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetsReWriteTheHappyEnding/pseuds/LetsReWriteTheHappyEnding
Summary: In which the teacher and a student begin a risky relationship.***Audrey Williams was the type of girl you would see applying for Harvard. She only focused on her grades and had very little time for friends; she only did things for it looking good on her college application. And her parents were strict, so she was limited there too.Alaric Saltzman was an upset window. His wife had faked her death and his best friend had been the one to help her do that. Now his only company in a small new town was a bottle of bourbon and that best friend. He tries to keep the human kids alive and teach them how to fight the stronger ones and must grade a stack of papers in a timely fashion to.The only connection these two had was the classroom. But with the chance of fate, the two are trapped in the school during a storm. Now they meet in a head on collision and find out they are just what the other needs.





	A Love Past Due

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really sure where I'm going with this but let's began shall we?

It was Wednesday. The middle of the week but it seemed to drain Audrey and Alaric. They both were still at school despite the fact is was six in the afternoon and everyone else had returned to home.

Their reasons for staying were similar, but it still held their differences.

Audrey was staying because she would rather do her work at school than at her house. Both were quiet, yes, but her house held the aura of tension. Her mother and father had fell out of love years ago, and it left her mother to do but pretend about their marriage with a bottle of wine every night. Her father had thrown himself into business, handling the finical state of the town and holding her to a high standard with her education. She was sure if a private school was here in Mystic Falls, he would have enrolled her.

Alaric was at school to grade his students’ papers. With his desk light and the creepy but nice moonlight that aired in through the windows. He knew he could do his work in his apartment, but he didn’t want to be alone. He never could get quiet use to it, being alone in a place. Well, he did but it was with a bottle of bourbon.

Both were focused on their work and failed to notice the blowing storm outside.

And they were even more oblivious to the idea that the storm would create something beautiful for them. A relationship in which they would be exactly what the other needed.

Something forbidden. Something sweet. Something past due.


End file.
